Maybe I'll Wait Ten Thousand Days
by NerdGirlHappy
Summary: Julyberry! When Cassandra kisses Rachel in the dance studio, something begins that neither saw coming. New York was supposed to be the start of something bigger, something different, than Lima Ohio for Rachel. She had no idea just how right she was. Rating for later chapters. Kurtchel, Faberry, Puckleberry friendship. Also feat; Santana, Brody, Shelby, Isabelle, Finn, Jesse, etc...


**A/N: GAH! I really need to stop writing new stories! Grrr... But I just... Really wanted to write JulyBerry. Ugh... Oh well. Guess I've got another story. PROCRASTINATION! Dammit... And the bad thing is school starts tomorrow, so i'm gonna have fun with that, and trying to get more chapters done. What ever.**

**This will... hopefully... be a long one about Rachel and Cassandra getting together, and then trying to hide it, and then probably after NYADA. Not sure quite yet, but we'll roll with it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Hope you like it. Enjoy.**

**Chapter One**

She has no idea how this happened. One moment, she was rehearsing the Tango she was supposed to present in class next week, the next she was pressed against the wall, Cassandra July's tongue down her throat and her leg wrapped around her teacher's hips.

Her heart was racing, a soft moan escaping her as Cassandra softly bit Rachel's bottom lip, thrusting her knee against Rachel's.

"Mmmmuhmmm." She mumbled against Cassie's lips, gasping softly as Cassandra's fingers travelled down her sides and over her thighs.

_Oh god! This feels… amazing. _

She sighed softly as Cass's lips left her own, pecking kissing across her jaw and down her neck. Her hips bucked involuntarily as her fingers skated over the inside of her thighs, pressing against her aching core.

_This… This is… not right!_

Rachel pulled away, pressing her palms against Cassandra's shoulders and pushing slightly. She dropped her leg, and stepped aside, backing away from her dance teacher.

"I… This is wrong. You're my teacher. This… This shouldn't have happened."

She stuttered, picking up her bag clumsily as she looked at the ground, refusing to look Cassie in the eye.

"Berry…"

"I've got to go." She stammered quickly, turning on her heel and dashing away from the room.

Cassandra stood still for a moment, before leaning backwards against the wall she'd only second ago had Rachel pinned against.

She wasn't quite sure whether she should be insulted or not. After all, Rachel did just reject her and ran away as if she was some crazed monster after her blood.

But then again, she didn't reject _her _per say, more like the teacher she _was._

_Ugh. This is confusing._

She lifted a hand, running it through her blonde locks and closed her eyes.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

Of all the things Cassandra was determined not to do, it was fall for a student. She'd seen just how badly those kind of things ended, and teaching at NYADA was really all she had going for her right now. She wasn't going to have yet another failed career. She could not afford, nor allow, a relationship with a student. Or sex. Yeah, she couldn't have sex with them either.

So no, she was determined to never involve herself with student.

Last year.

Now… She was pretty sure she needed to 'get with' Rachel Berry or else she may, quite literally, go insane.

It wasn't really her fault. The damn girl had serious legs, and really shiny hair, and her eyes were so bright and wide eyed… And her lips were, of course, kissable.

She'd tried. She really had tried to ignore the raging attraction for her. Hell, she stepped up her bitch just to push that odd fluttering, (seriously, what is up with that?), away.

She should have realized it wouldn't work. Rachel Berry was just too like herself to back away from a challenge. And in the process of being a colossal bitch, she'd somehow managed to challenge Rachel's sex appeal.

And Rachel came back and proved her wrong. Not that she really had to.

Two weeks after her little performance with Brody, (she was not happy with his wandering hands, by the way), and she was still fighting the urge to just stop the class and crash her lips against Rachel's.

_This is ridiculous._

She knew Rachel rehearsed at nights. Security needed her permission to allow her in the studio, so she knew that Rachel was rehearsing the Tango in preparation for the exam she was making them do.

She needed to get this over and done with.

So she ambushed her. Strolling through the door while she was in mid spin, raised her eyebrow as she faltered. She'd stared wide eyed at her, and she'd simply muttered 'Fuck it'. She strode forward, pushed her backwards against the wall, and crashed her lips against Rachel's.

Many things could be said about Cassandra July. Being a coward was not one of them.

And then she left. Just… Backed away and left. Without really talking to her, or even yelling at her.

She practically ignored her!

She banged her head against the wall, swearing under her breath with her eyes closed.

_Now what?_

**XXoXXoXXoXX**

Rachel rushed in to her apartment, crashing her back against the door as it slowly slid shut. She closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the door with a _thud_.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit."

She sighed, thudding her head against the door as she muttered under her breath.

"Rachel?"

Rachel opened her eyes, looking around the room until she saw Kurt sitting on his bed, the curtains drawn, watching her in amusement and concern.

"You okay?"

Rachel nodded quickly, tightening her hold on her bag as she rushed across the room and to her bed.

"Yep, fine, I'm fine, why would you think I wasn't fine. I'm great. Absolutely fantastic." Kurt continued to stare at her, a smile stretching across his face. "Excuse me." She snapped the curtain around her bed, sighing and closing her eyes, falling back on to the soft mattress behind her.

Okay, so yes, her teacher was hot. She wasn't blind. And sure, Cassandra July had, on more than one occasion, visited her dreams at night and sure, not all (if any) of them were exactly PG-13.

But that didn't matter.

Nothing could, and she had thought that, nothing would happen.

And she was wrong.

But that didn't matter either. She could not, under any circumstances, allow herself to just… screw around with her teacher!

For one reason, she was her teacher! There were… rules against this thing. Rachel had seen what falling for a teacher had done to Puck, and okay, so that teacher was her mother and that was just creepy, but she saw what it had done to Shelby too.

She couldn't let that happen to her, and she wouldn't let it happen to Cassandra.

Then there was also the fact she wasn't gay.

Not that she had anything against people attracted to the same sex, but she just wasn't one of them. Yes, she thought some women/girls were hot, like that time she had thought Quinn was smoking, or that girl in her dance class when she was twelve who she thought looked really, really pretty in the ballerina outfit they were supposed to wear, but that didn't mean she was gay. She had a boyfriend for god's sake. Or… had a boyfriend. Had several boyfriends actually.

Was that why she couldn't keep them? She was really gay and subconsciously she was trying to push it back because… Well… She didn't really know.

"Argh!" She screamed into her pillow, lifting it over her head and spinning on her bed, lying on her stomach.

"You sure you're okay?"

Rachel lifted her head, looking over her shoulder at Kurt leaning against the wall, his arms folded over his chest as he smirked at her.

"I… Have no clue what I'm doing."

He laughed, moving forward to sit on the bed beside her.

"Come on. Tell me all about the next instalment in the soap opera that is, Rachel Berry's life."

Rachel sighed, turning over on her bed and sitting up.

"I am so… screwed."

**A/N: Well... There we go. Hope you liked it. Review if you did. Laters.**


End file.
